


Из Даларана с любовью (Эльфийские травы)

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: "Ты помнишь проблему, над которой я бился перед твоим отъездом? Никак же не давалась, проклятая! Так я употребил! Весь блок как рукой смахнуло! Старый добрый Игнати дурного не посоветует, ты же знаешь! Категорически рекомендую..."
  
  Кадгар с сомнением посмотрел на загадочные травки. В то, что Игнати дурного не посоветует, он, конечно, не верил, у друга были мозги набекрень и шило в известном месте, но и соврать он не соврёт, если написал, что помогло, значит, помогло.





	

\- ... и ещё посылка для вас, – проскрипел Мороуз.  
Кадгар, почти задремавший под монотонное перечисление Мороузом подробностей его нудной работы по поддержанию порядка и благоустройства Каражана (сам же и спросил, балбес!), встрепенулся.  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Прощаю, – снисходительно ответил Мороуз. – Посылка, молодой человек. Если в вашем юном возрасте уже начинаются проблемы со слухом...  
\- Что за посылка? Откуда? Из Штормграда, может? Точно мне? Я ничего не жду!  
\- ... то надо лечиться. Или вон к хозяину обратитесь, – договорил Мороуз безмятежно.  
Кадгар на миг даже отвлёкся от будоражащих любопытство размышлений о содержимом загадочной посылки и представил лечащего его Медива. И содрогнулся.  
\- Этот полечит! – непочтительно пробормотал он.  
К счастью, Мороуз то ли не услышал его реплику, то ли просто пропустил мимо ушей.  
\- Из Даларана, – ответил он и повернулся прочь.  
Кадгар потерянно глядел ему в спину, пока Мороуз не оглянулся на него через плечо, терпеливо вздохнул промедлению и поманил пальцем.  
\- Посылка для вас, молодой человек, и она весьма громоздкая. Не думаете же вы, что я потащу её по всем этим ступеням и коридорам?  
Кадгар прикусил язык, чтобы не выболтнуть сгоряча, что Мороуз не только посылку, ещё и самого Кадгара донести сумеет от парадного входа хоть до обсерватории Медива! У самого Кадгара пока не выходило подняться, не запыхавшись, хотя, надо признать, получаться стало легче и быстрее.  
Они неторопливо прошествовали от кухни, где Мороуз читал нежеланную, хоть и запрошенную лекцию по домоводству, до очередного неизведанного ещё уголка огромной башни. Мороуз долго возился с ключами, отпирая тяжелую дверь, пока Кадгар изнывал от нетерпения.  
\- А почему такие предосторожности? – спросил он. – От кого тут беречь-то?  
\- Не от кого, а кого, – поучительно, но непонятно ответил Мороуз, но всё же сжалился над непонятливым мальчишкой. – Посылка из Даларана. Мало ли какие сюрпризы заготовили. В этой комнатке хоть порох взрывай.  
\- Ох!  
\- Прошу, – Мороуз приоткрыл дверь и вручил ему ключи. – Заприте потом всё.  
Кадгар закивал. Мороуз направился прочь, и до растерянного ученика донеслось его задумчивое бормотание:  
\- Если будет ещё кому дверь запирать... Знаем мы эти подарки из Даларана!  
Порядком струхнув, но ещё более изнывая от любопытства, Кадгар потянул тяжелую дверь, конечно, открывшуюся с противным, леденящим кровь скрежетом, и оказался на пороге маленькой пустой комнатушки без окон.  
И с небольшим сундучком строго в центре. От которого магией не просто веяло – несло! Пропитан насквозь. Пробу ставить негде.  
\- Ну-с, – сказал Кадгар неведомо кому и засучил рукава.  
Он перелопатил библиотеку самого Медива с её опасностями и секретами, что ему теперь какое-то послание из Даларана! Пара заклятий и он справится!  
Самомнение молодого волшебника не было незаслуженным, и он уже открывал крышку сундука каких-то пять минут спустя (ну ладно, подумаешь, двадцать минут и пару почти не опалённых бровей спустя).  
Сверху лежал лист пергамента, тонкого и белейшего, заметил Кадгар, с именной печатью. Знакомой печатью... Конечно! Кто же ещё мог. И у кого ещё была склонность к магии огня. Игнати! Всё ещё в Даларане, ну надо же! А было время, все были уверены, что взбалмошный сынок благородного семейства и года там не продержится! В отличие от его прилежного друга Кадгара. Которого сейчас в Даларане как раз и нет.  
Фыркнув, Кадгар схватил письмо.  
«Дорогой Кадгар, – начиналось оно, – если ты, конечно, ещё жив. В чём можно усомниться, потому как даже твой старик Газбах не получал от тебя весточки уже давно...»  
Кадгара охватили угрызения совести. Какие бы планы ни лелеяли в Даларане о надзоре над Медивом через ученика, а точнее, его донесения, совсем уж забывать своих преподавателей было некрасиво, особенно тех, кому он был стольким обязан. Пообещав себе сегодня же составить какое-нибудь послание, он продолжил чтение.  
«Надеясь, возможно, тщетно, что старый отшельник ещё не съел тебя, посылаю тебе привет с далёкого севера, и, зная твою меркантильную душонку, уверяю тебя, что оный привет ещё звенит и булькает...».  
Кадгар закатил глаза. Послушать Игнати, так он – сквалыга и пьянчужка!  
«...ту самую гадость из забегаловки – не буду уточнять название, вдруг вскроют мою записульку и лишат будущих школяров последней радости, – но ты-то знаешь, о чём я, где ж ещё могли продать вино магам-недоучкам, да ещё и обладателю такого младенческого личика, как у тебя! Вспомни, чем мы травились, пусти слезинку над погубленной юностью».  
Кадгар прощупал свёртки. И в самом деле, один из них был подозрительной формы. Развёрнув толстую ткань, Кадгар обнаружил небольшую склянку прозрачно-розовой жидкости. С ума сойти! Неужели Игнати и в самом деле прислал это ужасное пойло? Небеса, зачем!  
Вернувшись к письму, Кадгар прочитал дальше приветы ото всех своих знакомых, которых Игнати не поленился обойти и заставить приписать пару слов «ни за что сгинувшему собрату». Некоторые расщедрились на подарки, сложенные и завернутые в сундучке, в основном мелочи: кое-какие ингредиенты (у Медива были лучше), конфеты (ей же ей, он уже давно не ребёнок), рисунки с видами Даларана, какая-то кружевная ленточка... Кадгар с сомнением поглядел на последний подарочек и поискал в письме – может, написано, кому это вздумалось... После всех приветов, снова рукою Игнати, было дописано, что Милли («та самая чернявая кудряшка Милли, ты не мог её забыть!») шлёт свою любовь и подвязку, которую ему так и не удалось заполучить в тот приснопамятный раз в проклятом... увеселительном заведении. Пусть, мол, приезжает в гости, передавала неграмотная Милли рукою Игнати, может, в этот раз ему повезёт больше. Кадгара бросило в жар от смущения, он вытаращил глаза, покосился на прикрытую дверь и пообещал себе уничтожить письмо после прочтения. Мало ли.  
По мере прочтения, сверточки из сундучка постепенно перекочёвывали на пол вокруг Кадгара, некоторые приоткрытые, некоторые отодвинутые в стороны или отложенные как важные (или съедобные – подумаешь, может же человек соскучиться по даларанским сладостям, в конце концов, не преступление это!).  
\- А это что?  
Небольшой бумажный свёрточек, слегка хрустящий на ощупь. Так и не определив, от кого подарочек, Кадгар потянул за край, но, видимо, недостаточно осторожно: тонкая бумага порвалась в его руках, высыпая на колени кучку сухой травы. Растяпа же! Он поднял одну хрупкую веточку и поднёс к лицу. Тонкий горьковато-сладкий аромат, совершенно незнакомый. Не то чтобы Кадгар был такой уж знаток. Игнати, наследник больших сельскохозяйственных угодий, впрочем, волей-неволей налегал на природные чары, может, от него? И что с ними делать? Заваривать в чай? Окуривать? Класть в зелья? Пишет ли о них?  
Замечание о загадочном сене нашлось в самом конце, после всех словоизлияний, на которые Игнати был большой мастак, и воспоминаний о паре совместных проделок, о которых Игнати вообще не стоило писать в письме, если он боялся, что кто-то посторонний прочитает его.  
«Ты не поверишь, дружище, что это за травки... – писал старый друг. – Тут в Даларан прибыла небольшая делегация от эльфов, и ты знаешь, как этим эльфиечкам нравятся наши мужики, так вот, мне и перепало кое-что. Ты помнишь проблему, над которой я бился перед твоим отъездом? Никак же не давалась, проклятая! Так я употребил! Весь блок как рукой смахнуло! Старый добрый Игнати дурного не посоветует, ты же знаешь! Категорически рекомендую...»  
Кадгар с сомнением посмотрел на загадочные травки. В то, что Игнати дурного не посоветует, он, конечно, не верил, у друга были мозги набекрень и шило в известном месте, но и соврать он не соврёт, если написал, что помогло, значит, помогло. И всё же... нет, не стоит. Определённо, нет. По крайней мере, сначала надо поискать про эти травки в библиотеке Медива. Было что-то такое природно-растущее в одной из разобранных кучек под той унылой картиной со скалами. Может, найдётся.  
«Из Даларана, с любовью, твой Игнати».  
Кадгар покачал головой и усмехнулся. Вот же... дубина рыжая!  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, он собрал рассыпавшиеся травки с колен и за неимением лучшего свернул из письма кулёк и ссыпал в него, уже забыв о своём намерении сжечь по прочтении...  
  
  
Кадгар с раздражением вцепился в свои волосы и подавил желание побиться лбом о стол.  
Ничто не помогало. Мозги отказывались работать и выдавать ответ на задачку. Теперь-то понятно, почему Медив так посмеивался и намекал, что его ученику ещё рановато браться за подобные вопросы, но если так уж хочется, то пробуй, пожалуйста, на здоровье. Признавать поражение не хотелось. Хотелось перерыть всю библиотеку, найти решение и гордо преподнести его Медиву и злорадно наблюдать, как тот давится своими словами и насмешками. Награда – а Медив обещал учить его телепортации, если вдруг справится с заданием, – тоже была весьма желанной. Можно было бы тогда телепортироваться на верхние этажи без изнурительного подъёма пешком. Сказка, а не жизнь, настала бы! И как всякая сказка, она была недостижимой. Потому что Кадгар никак, ни за что, ну хоть ты тресни, не мог справиться с заданием! И даже спросить совета не у кого, живешь тут отшельник отшельником. Сгинешь, зачахнув над книгами, и никто даже слезинки не прольёт! А злобный учитель даже весточки не отправит, мол, не ждите больше друга...  
Весточка.  
Игнати.  
Игнати, помнится, тоже всё бился над какой-то трижды проклятой им задачей!  
Кагар заскрежетал зубами и бросился в свою комнату к припрятанным гостинцам из Даларана. Медив, между, прочим, не проговаривал, что нельзя пользоваться помощью других. Или ещё какой помощью.  
Надо только попросить Мороуза заварить ему травяной чай. Потому что после прошлого раза кухарка наотрез отказывалась пускать Кадгара на кухню. Можно подумать, он там сломал и разбил ей всё.  
И вовсе не всё.  
И вообще, это был эксперимент!  
  
  
Медив недолго злился, что его оторвали от дел. Стоило ему войти в библиотеку, как он и думать забыл обо всех неотложных делах и простил отвлекшего его Мороуза. Зрелище того стоило!  
\- Вот это да, – почти с восхищением проговорил Медив.  
Давненько он не видел так качественно воплощенные мысли. Радоваться надо, что Кадгар так помешан на книгах, не то – в силу его возраста – по Каражану сновали бы полуодетые юные красотки.  
Нет, Медив не судил по своему опыту. Нет. Вовсе нет.  
Мороуз с плохо скрываемым неодобрением глядел на витающие вокруг полупрозрачные схемы неведомых процессов, начатые, но заброшенные зарисовки, мягко сияющие руны, завихрения чего-то уже совсем непонятного. В центре всей этой тихой разноцветной бури сидел прямо на полу ученик Медива и любовался на происходящее, подперев рукой подбородок и довольно и мечтательно улыбаясь. О, а вот это похоже на ту задачку, что он дал своему ученику, прекрасно зная, что тот пока будет не в силах разрешить её, не зная уймы промежуточного материала. Но, однако, поглядите на это проплывающее мимо решение! Возможно, неверное, без вышеупомянутых знаний, но сам метод! Любопытно и достойно проверки.  
\- Кадгар, – позвал Медив довольным голосом.  
Верный ученик даже не поглядел на него, витая в каких-то неведомых далях. И если было что-то, чего Медив по-настоящему терпеть не мог, так это когда его игнорировали. Особенно тот, кто обязан был по всем законам и обычаям (а также своим привычкам) ловить каждое его слово!  
\- Кадгар!  
Но и повелительный зов был пропущен мимо ушей. Как не была замечена ладонь перед глазами, и неласковый тычок в плечо.  
\- Да что с ним такое? – пробормотал Медив раздражённо.  
\- Не могу знать, – ответствовал Мороуз, – да только он с обеда такой. Как раз после...  
И старик замолчал, обдумывая что-то.  
\- Надо же, – признал он задумчиво, – выходит, это я виноват во всём этом беспорядке?  
\- Ты виноват?  
Тайны так и множились вокруг Медива, не любил он этого. Если кто-то и будет смущать других в этой башне, то только её хозяин!  
\- Кажется, я отравил вашего ученика, милорд, – покаялся Мороуз. – Случайно.  
Кажется, старик даже переживал. Вопрос был только в том, жалел ли он о причинении вреда юноше или о том, что это вышло случайно? Может, у дворецкого были планы... Медив покачал головой, отгоняя глупые мысли.  
\- Рассказывай, – велел он.  
  
  
\- У него совершенно точно оставалось ещё, – бубнил Мороуз на ходу. – Притащил мне сверток, так я для чая отобрал едва ли треть. Кто ж знал, что это не простые травы? Мало ли что там в Даларане в чай добавляют. Утащил в свою комнату обратно. Должно ещё оставаться. Может, вы узнаете...  
«Ничего хорошего из Даларана прийти не может!» – кипятился Медив, быстрым шагом опережая Мороуза и практически мчась по коридору. Рассказ о неведомых травках, которые Мороуз заварил Кадгару по его же просьбе, взвинтил Медива. И немного напугал, если признаться: Кадгар так и не откликался на зов, не реагировал на прикосновения, знай себе сидел и зачарованно вглядывался в витающие перед ним магические уравнения! А незадолго до этого пришла посылка из Даларана. Про которую, конечно, никто Медиву рассказать не удосужился! И вот теперь ученик нахлебался невесть чем, а кому разгребать? Правильно.  
Нет, ничего хорошего нельзя ожидать от Даларана! Единственное, что пришло оттуда и с натяжкой претендовало на звание чего-то хорошего, сидело сейчас в трансе и создавало лишние проблемы одним своим существованием!  
Распахнутая заклинанием дверь едва не слетела с петель. Медив растерянно остановился на пороге комнаты, в которую не заходил с момента появления Кадгара в его жизни. Кровать, шкафы, книги, полки, стол, книги, сундук, разбросанные вещи – где в этом бардаке искать маленький сверток? Где этот Мороуз уже?  
\- Ах, – проскрипел Мороуз из-за спины, доковылял, наконец-то! – Вот проблема-то.  
Рыться в чужих вещах было неудобно... и категорически не хотелось.  
\- Травы были в таком кульке, – вспомнил Мороуз. – Из пергамента. Очень хороший, дорогой, я такой и для вас покупаю. Для особых посланий.  
Для особых посланий. Вряд ли у Кадгара много таких листов. Сейчас узнаем.  
Медив сердито протянул руку и требовательно согнул пальцы, маня. Со стола слетела пачка листов и ткнулась в ладонь. Не то! Сундук у изножья кровати дёрнулся, а когда Мороуз поспешно откинул крышку, словно взорвался, раскидывая по всей комнате одежду. Не то чтобы комната была такой уж аккуратной изначально.  
Небольшой лёгкий свёрток взлетел в протянутую руку мага. Мороуз кивнул. Медив осторожно отогнул край пергамента, машинально замечая, что он был исписан с одной стороны. Внутри, определённо, были засушенные стебельки и крошащиеся листья, тёмные и на первый взгляд совершенно незнакомые.  
\- Нет! – вопль, полный ужаса, заставил Медива вздрогнуть и выронить свёрток, а в следующий миг пергамент вспыхнул со всем своим загадочным содержимым и рассыпался пеплом.  
Кадгар стоял на пороге своей комнаты и казался практически нормальным. Не считая вытаращенных глаз и покрасневшего – от бега? – лица. Медив перевёл дух. Ученик умудрился выйти из своего транса. Как? Ах, ну конечно! Глупо было не подумать, что Кадгар не навешает на свою комнату предупреждающих заклятий. Не так давно сам же и учил мальчишку. Где бы ещё ученику тренироваться? Почуял, однако, даже в своём затуманенном состоянии, прискакал мигом. И даже мгновенно сообразил, что тут искали и нашли, и сумел испепелить. Можно было бы восстановить, конечно, но к чему? Однако, надо же! Молча и без лишних пассов уничтожить улики! Может же, если прижмёт как следует. Интересно, сумеет ли повторить на трезвую голову?  
\- Вам не надо это читать, – убедительно проговорил Кадгар на удивление твёрдым тоном, видимо, даже протрезвев от страха, что учитель узнает какие-то его секреты. – Там ужасные вещи, просто ужасные!  
Читать? Точно. Пергамент был исписан. Возможно, это было какое-то письмо, совершенно Медиву не интересное. Жаль, что с ним сгорели и неведомые травы. Кадгар тем временем закрыл глаза ладонями и закивал.  
\- Просто ужасные, – повторил он. – Что вы обо мне подумаете!  
Медив едва сдержал смех.  
\- Ужасные вещи произойдут с тобой завтра, когда отходить начнешь, – не без сострадания разъяснил он. – А после ещё и я добавлю. Будешь знать, как тянуть в рот всякое подозрительное...  
О. Кажется, можно брать обратно слова о любви Кадгара только к книгам. Вот это вот стихийное и совершенно непристойное воплощение ассоциативной цепочки в голове его ученика говорило о некотором опыте... или известного рода начитанности.  
... невесть что, – машинально договорил Медив.  
Кадгар с ужасом поглядел на возникшие картины, перевёл взгляд на Медива, сделал какие-то выводы, развернулся на месте и резво бросился прочь. За ним по коридору потянулись полупрозрачные изображения собственно Кадгара...  
\- Какое самолюбование, – не сдержался Медив, но тут же закрыл рот, увидав, что, а точнее кто сладострастно обвивается вокруг медленно тающих призрачных Кадгаров.  
\- Какая богатая фантазия, – одобрительно проговорил Мороуз. – И какая внимательность к деталям! Но – время ужинать, милорд. Прикажете подавать?


End file.
